El diario de los sentimientos
by alixwolfix1
Summary: En este diario escribiré pensamientos que alguna vez tuve o tuvieron algunas personas
1. Hoja 1

La forma de pensar de una persona varía, eso está muy claro, pero todos sienten dolor, miedo, pues nadie es perfecto, a nadie le sale algo como quería, casi nadie logra algo a la primera, pocos evitan sufrir por amor, y yo aquí, viéndote, recordando tu sonrisa, tus ojos, arg, por que me enamoré de ti.


	2. Hoja 2

Amo muchas cosas en este mundo, me encanta hacer varias cosas, pero lo que mas disfruto, es ver tu sonrisa, sentir tus abrazos, ver que disfrutas varias de las cosas que hago, ayudarte siempre que pueda, me alegra haberte hablado aquel dia, en esa clase, me acerque a ti siendo quien soy, al principio fue complicado, pero después de tanto, seguimos queriéndonos, o por lo menos yo a ti.


	3. Hoja 3

No entiendo este sentimiento de los celos, mis amistades me han explicado que es, y siendo sincera, lo detesto, me duele cada vez que te veo con otra persona, pero lo dejo pasar...


	4. Hoja 4

A veces me siento como un títere, un títere que solo obedece ordenes, respeta reglas, un títere que solo sirve para entretenimiento de los demás, las pocas veces que soy libre me relajo, dejando que la emoción del momento me llene de felicidad, siempre trato de ayudar, me lastiman, tengo miedo, pero entreno para protegerlos, puesto que son lo únicos que me hacen sentir libre.


	5. Hoja 5

Tengo que aceptarlo, debo aceptar que nunca me miraras con esos ojos, me lastima que me digan algo que no es verdad, hay, parecen novios, Si se ven como pareja,No lo nieguen, acéptenlo, si eso pasase, yo seria muy feliz, pero me lastima que me digan esa mentira específicamente, paren por favor...

Lilith: Eso duele, lastima y hiere

Pero nadie se da cuenta de que eso me quiebra por dentro...

Lilith: Paren por favor

Ojala paren.


	6. Hoja 6

Desearía que todo fuese como antes, antes de sentir algo por ti, antes de que mi corazón te marcara como alguien a quien quiero demasiado, me lastima lo que dice la gente, yo trato de olvidar estos sentimientos, pero la gente no ayuda, he tratado de que paren, pero no lo hacen, por favor paren, no ven que trato de olvidar lo que siento.


	7. Hoja 7

Últimamente me entran ganas de besar esos labios que traen locos a tanta gente, pero me entra el miedo de saber tu reaccion al hacer eso, por eso mejor me quedo esperando.


	8. Hoja 8

Era una persona normal, pero caí en el juego del amor, salí herida, y sigo saliendo herida y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, o mis padres me castigarán, y sufrire más todavía.


	9. Hoja 9

Soy una idiota, por a verme enamorado de un idiota mujeriego, estuve lastimada, mentira, de hecho aun no lo supero, la herida me duele, cada rato se abre esta herida, pero nadie lo evita.


	10. Hoja 10

Extraño esa sensación de cariño, Extraño esa sensación de protección, Extraño esa sensación de Reír junto a el, Extraño el que me robe mis papitas, puede que esto sea absurdo para unos, pero para mi significa mucho, Extraño tener esos momentos con el, esas miradas que me decían que todo estará bien, Extraño sus abrazos, si antes era raro que me abrazase, ahora necesito ese abrazo específicamente, no vale otro, Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero de las pocas cosas que me alegran es conocerlo, me costo su amistad, y la bipolaridad de ambos no ayudaba, después de las 2 peleas con el, lo logramos ser amigos, logre ganar un amigo.

No un amigo cualquiera, una persona a la que quiero, admiro y respeto.

Se que suena complicado, pero tan si quiera unas palabras, una amiga me dijo que no esta molesto conmigo, pero yo solo necesito oírlo de el, o tan siquiera una mirada, una mirada que me hiciese entender que no me odia, solo pido eso.

¿Que tan complicado es?


	11. Hoja 11

He buscado durante tanto tiempo una persona que me ponga límites para evitar hacer alguna tontería, una persona que me ayude a progresar como persona, me han lastimado el corazón, tuve que ocultar mis sentimientos para evitar que me volviesen a lastimar, en la actualidad se me hace extraño expresar mis sentimientos, otra vez medio oculto mis sentimientos para evitar lo mismo, aunque ahora la gente es más terca.


	12. Hoja 12

No entiendo explícame, que tienen tus abrazos que me hacen sentir bien, explícame, que tiene tu mirada que me enamora, explícame, que tiene tu aroma que me hipnotiza, explícame, porque tengo ganas de besarte, explícame, porque.


	13. Hoja 13

Por que, porque ocurren las cosas,

Porque, porque tengo que hablar,

Porque, porque no puedo sonreír,

Porque, porque no puedo reír,

Porque, porque no puedo amar,

Porque, porque no puedo respirar,

Ah, si, me aplastaron el corazón muchas veces, demasiado diría yo.


	14. Hoja 14

Si el cielo es azul, y la tierra café, porque te amo, las estrellas no me alcanzarían para expresar todo lo que te amo, pero tu eres una estrella, un dios, te amo demasiado...


	15. Hoja 15

El chocolate es dulce, los malvadiscos son suaves, los pasteles son una mezcla perfecta, la lealtad, la valentía, la pureza, la honestidad son cosas muy nobles.


	16. Desearía

Desearía poder preguntarte, ¿Estas bien?

Desearía poder preguntarte, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Pero algo me dice que me alejarías de ti

Sentir un sentimiento que había sentido antes

No debería afectarme, por que ya lo había sentido.

Las máscaras son muy útiles, mientras más Aprendes, más fácil es ocultar lo que Sientes

Lamentablemente, hay veces en las que la máscara Explota, explotas liberando el dolor, Desearía.…

Desearía que todo fuese como antes entre tu y yo

Era más fácil fingir, fingir que no me importaba lo Que hicieses, pero es demasiado tarde para arreglar Todos los errores que he cometido en mi maldita Existencia, no tendría tanto tiempo, ni siquiera con Un giratiempo podría.

Lamento existir, creo que sus vidas serían más Fáciles sin mi, no soy negativa, soy realista, lamentó Todos los problemas que les cause…


	17. Hoja 16

En estos momentos necesito un abrazo, nadie me lo da.

En estos momentos necesito espacio, Tengo mucho de eso.

En estos momentos necesito tu tranquilidad, no la tengo.

En estos momentos necesito saber si estás bien, no lo sé.

En estos momentos necesito saber si me odias, tampoco lo sé.


	18. Hoja 17

El camino que tú eliges define quien eres, el trayecto que tomas depende de ti, tu eres el responsable de tus decisiones, eres responsable de elegir, tu eres quien traza tu camino, tu eres quien crece como persona, no nadie más.


	19. Hoja 18

Gracias, simplemente gracias.

Gracias por estar hay.

Gracias por cuidarme.

Gracias por protegerme.

Gracias por existir.

Simplemente gracias.


	20. Hoja 19

Odio amarte, odio preocuparme por ti, pero, ¿sabes que más odio?, Odio sonreír cada que te veo, cada que te ríes, odio tus chistes que me causan risa, odio que me hagas enojar mientras río, de hecho, te odio porque no me he podido enojar contigo.

Pero hay una cosa que odiaría más que todo...

Odiaría Perderte para siempre...


	21. Disfrutar

Quería disfrutar hasta el último momento

Con ustedes, ya que siempre es igual,

Sin amigos en un inicio, luego si,

Sonrió, me divierto, cuando creo que todo

Irá bien, todo cambia para mal.

Los amigos que hago en un inicio,

Se alejan de mi, me ignoran, no les intereso,

Así que voy perdiendo el interés en ellos,

No pueden culparme, yo intente disfrutarlo,

Pero ellos desecharon mis esfuerzos.

Me voy cerrando nuevamente,

Esto es un ciclo que ha durado desde que recuerdo, pocas personas me hablan,

¿Que hice para merecer esto?

No lo sé, quizás mi existencia los molesta.

Descuiden valoraré cada cosa que me enseñaron, cada cosa que aprendí

Con ustedes, cada lección, faltan pocos

Meses para que no nos volvamos a ver,

Por qué, apesar de sus promesas, ya no creo en sus palabras, me fallaron antes, no les sorprenda.


	22. Valora

Valora cada cosa buena que te suceda,

Por que no sabes cuánto durará,

No sabes quién te lo arrebatará,

Por un error, por una confusión.

Valora a las personas que te quieran,

Valora cada buena cosa que vivas con ellos,

Por que por un error, una palabra errónea,

Y los alejarás para siempre.

Aunque incluso no digas nada,

Tarde o temprano se alejan de ti,

Apesar de tus esfuerzos,

Todo habrá sido en vano.


End file.
